Glue
by xXxN4u9htyCr34t0rxXx
Summary: Ran and Daichi are stuck because of glue, it last for one week? what will happen? and there is new character transformation. first T story. please review  i'm begging you


GLUE

_Backstage_

_**Naughtycreator(NC) : Hey guys…! I'm making stories again. it will be rated T after my first story 'Chara-Disiac' which is Rated M…. anyway let's have a little chat with our main character. Ran and Daichi (Ranichi). Let me call them first. *rustleturn on music player**everytime we touch by cascada playing*…. Wait a minute, ah… there they are.**_

_**Ran: yaaaaaaay…is that cascada. My favorite music of all. **_

_**Daichi : geez… do you have to scream that loud!**_

_**NC : hey, lovebirds say the disclaimer please…**_

_**Ranichi : what ? hell no! this is your story. **_

_**NC : JUST FRIKKIN DO IT OR I WILL GIVE YOU THE CHARA-DISIAC AGAIN WITH 10X STRONGER EFFECT AND YOU WILL SQUEEZE TO DEATH BECAUSE OF IT! *evileyes***_

_**Ranichi : FINE… NC not the owner of the shugo chara characters. There! Happy?...**_

_**NC : well actually…NO. (-_-)**_

_**Ranichi : *throw baton and skateboard***_

_**NC : *R.I.P***_

_**Ran: well this is the story.**_

**Today**

Amu and gang are in Waterpark today. They went to many waterslides and other attraction. Being an active Charas, Daichi and Ran already have fun with their bearer. Until, They stuck together. It because of… GLUE. And to make it worse it not an ordinary glue. It was a super-sticky-glue. How did this happen? Well…

_Flashback_

_Ran and Daichi are eating their treats while Miki busy with the photo that she capture (Amu and the gang pic) and stick it to the scrapbook. When she squeeze the last drop of the glue, it suddenly burst out to Ran's hand and she panicked then she grab something that she thought a towel but feeling a soft yet firm thing she turn around only see daichi's hand stuck to her hand because of the glue and they blushed furiously._

_Flashback End_

Ran POV

"Miki how long we will stuck… like this?" I ask anxiously " it's only a week" she said calmly. "a WEEK you say" I said with anger tone. I saw her face saddened " I'm sorry. Miki, it just how we will eat, sleep, go to toilet and take a… bath" I said blushing.

Daichi POV

She has a point. _But, seeing her while she's sleep… No! bad Daichi, control yourself… after she's take a bath with luscious pink hair flowing that's must feel so ni-… whoa,whoa,whoa stop it! Naughty thought. _

Ran POV

"Daichi, why are you blushing?" I ask while feel uncomfortable by his gaze. "what are you thinking? Something naughty?" I said joking but his reaction were surprising. He blushed really,_ really_ red. I sighed "boys".

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked rather annoyed. "nothing… Let's find Amu and Kuukai."

Normal POV

When Amu and Kuukai sees their charas they feel shock because they see them intertwined hands. " wha-what? When? How?" Amu bombarded Ran with many question and Kuukai just smirking to them. "it's not what you're thinking, it because Miki" and they tell them what happened. "I got an idea!" Amu said excited "we can share times with them for a week. 3 days in my house while 3 days again in Kuukai house. As for the final day we'll have sleepover in the glass house with the other. How was it? Are you agree?" Amu asked them "of course why not" Kuukai and Daichi said in unison. "but, the problem is where we can sleep and go to bathroom?" Ran asked. "hmmm…. Maybe we can ask Miki to draw the equipment."

First day Amu's House (Amu POV)

"Now, Miki. Can you make double king size bed and a shower with hole on it that fit with chara arm?"I asked her. "sure thing Amu-chan" Miki started to draw the equipment then say "Drew, Draw, Drawn" a bright light appear beside my bed on the small cupboard and with sound like "Poof" a double king size bed appear (Chara size) and in the bathroom counter appear a shower for chara size too. "Wow…" that what Me, Suu, Dia, Ran and Daichi said. "so, how are we gonna use that shower Amu-chan?" ran asked. "easy, you just step on it and start showering while daichi stay outside with his arm in the shower through the hole. and of course, daichi will use eyes lid to prevent him from peeking at you. After all he's still a boy" I said grinning. "I'm not that kind of chara!" he said "yeah right…" Me, Miki, Suu, and Dia said in unison "whatever" he mumbled. "yaaaay, I wanna use the shower first" Ran cheered. "me too" daichi said. Then the bathing session didn't take to much fuss.

It's time for bed. "but, first let's have chocolate bon-bon" I said gleefully. Ran and Daichi ate it so fast while Suu, Miki, and Dia examine it really careful. "what wrong guys?"I asked "well it just…" Miki started "it contains alcohol, right?" Suu asked "yea, it was whisky. Why?"I asked curiously "o..oh" Miki said "well, Amu-chan a chara can't stand any food with alcohol especially whisky" Dia informed "you maybe want to take a look to Daichi and Ran" Suu warned. "ummm… okay" I searched my room only to find my and kuukai chara kissing to each other lustfully in their bed and making sound too. I look in horror while my other charas wondering and look to the same direction. Then their eyes went wide. "umm… it kinda disturbing. Let's go downstairs and watch movie until they finished what their doin' k?"

I asked annoyed "agree" my other charas said in unison. We quickly go downstairs.

Ran POV

_Why I'm feeling dizzy after eat that chocolate, and why I'm making out with daichi and WHY my body move by itself._ I thought while daichi start to kiss my neck. I moaned a little then he start to suck my neck and make both of us flush red. Then my eyelids fell down and I fall asleep.

Daichi POV

_Shit. Why she's fall asleep, I'm just getting my fun._ "I love you" I sighed then fall asleep beside her and embrace her.

Amu POV 

_I hope their session already finished._ I open my door and found them sleeping and hugging to each other peacefully. _Fiuuhh… finally._ "come on guys it okay, but keep it quite we don't need to wake them up" I whisper and go to bed "night, guys" I mumbled and drifted to sleep "G'night Amu-chan" they whisper.

Morning (Ran POV)

_what with this pillow… it smell funny like a mint but the under of it was soft but yet firm and hard._ I fluttered my eyes open and see something green. I hugged it then until I can see clearly it was DAICHI HAIR. I almost scream but shut it and remember that we eat a chocolate bon-bon then I don't remember anything again. But I felt my lips a bit swollen. I wonder why. Then Daichi eyes open.

Daichi POV

"uhhh… stupid hangover" I mumbled and see Ran on front of my face. I can't help but blush a little then I said "uhh… good morning, Ran" "Morning, Daichi" she said sweetly "do you sleep well?" "I think so". "well let's wake up Amu-chan and the other okay?" "Okay" "umm… daichi. Close your ears for a second will you?" I furrowed my eyebrow but I still did what she says "wait for a minute" then she inhale breath and "WAKEEEEEE UPPPP, AMU-CHAN" she scream so loud even when I close my ear tightly I still can hear it. I winced because of this.

Amu POV

"Kyaaaaaa, WTFH? Rannnnn, why you shouted?" I asked with angry tone. Its Sunday. "well… Amu-chan did you forgot that we, Utau-chan and Kuukai-kun is going to aquarium?" Ran asked excited while Daichi just stare at Ran. "oh… yeah. I forgot, what time is it? And when the time we will meet?"I asked still sleepy "it 10.30 and you only have 30 minutes to get ready, Amu-chan" Ran said. "Oh… wait, WHAT?" my eyed widened in shock "ahhhhhhhh…. I must get ready, MIKI help me!" "sure thing, Amu-chan. Drew, Draw, Drawn" Mki shouted then I'm wearing pale pink tank top, baby blue hot pants, baggy socks and white sneakers for the accessory I wear pink chocker that held my humpty lock and hand band with puffy pink fur.

"This clothes is perfect thanks, Miki"

-Skip Time-

_At the aquarium _

Amu POV

"waiiiii….. Amu-chan let's look the seals" Ran shouted "No, let's see the dolphin" Miki argued " I think colorful fishes are much better" Suu added "ne, Amu-chan let's see the Manta fish" Dia said calmly. A vein popped on my temples "ENOUGH" they all shut their damn voices while Utau, Kuukai, El, Il and Daichi just stare in amazement. "let's just split up" I said annoyed "it will be kuukai, utau, el, il, miki, suu then me, daichi, ran (AN : obviously their hands are stuck) and dia" "Okay" they said in unison. While Utau and the other are go to dolphin show, me and my group goes to Seals section while we enjoy the cute seals show. Dia furrowed her eyebrow then Dia, Ran, and Daichi shout in unison "X-egg". Suddenly a pale blue beam hit Dia. " Diaaaaa" I shrieked.

"Ran, character transformation" I shouted " I can't Amu-chan, me and Daichi are stuck" ran said anxiously while daichi stare at me with worried expression " then let's character transformation together" " its that possible!" daichi finally said "let's hope so" _humpty lock please fulfill my wishes_. Then the humpty lock emitting pale green and pink light. The light surrounded around me while daichi and ran are in the new egg that colored dark blue with star and a heart in the center of the star. "Character transformation Amulet Sky Heart" I transformed. My clothes change to pink tank top that coated by dark green vest. My hair tied high pony tail with dark green ribbon. I wear a dark pink choker with star and heart in the center of it. My skirt is dark green with pink strip. My hand band changed to dark pink with light green stripes. I wear light green sneakers and tight white socks. Just then I looked downward to find Utau, Kuukai el, il, miki, suu, gawk at me. "Star Rod" a rod with star on each end of rod and striped with yellow and pink. Appear on my hand I grabbed it and shouted "Golden Spiral" I throw my rod like boomerang and paralyzed the X-egg. "negative heart lock on" a heart appear behind the X-egg "Unlock heart" I yelled. The egg purify and back to it's owner. I land and check on Dia " she's okay just passed out because of that attack" Daichi and Ran already parted from me. " I feel so dizzy" ran said with swirls on her eyes then she passed out. The good thing daichi are stuck with ran. He quickly catch ran and carried her bridal style. " Amu, I feel tired" daichi said "let's go home" I said "to make it fast… Daichi, can you character change with me" I asked "uhh.. sure" "Chara change" my X's hair clip turn dark green and miki, suu, dia, go in their eggs while daichi and Ran go in their new egg. I grabbed them and put it on my belt "bye… Utau, Kuukai" I said and blast off with my pink Snowboard that had a green star.

Ran POV

"ughhh…. What happened?" I said in shaky voice "you passed out" some husky voices answered._ Wait I know this voice._ "Daichi? Where are we? And what happened" I asked "whoa… you sure asked a lot" he teased "anyway we're in the new egg that we created while transform with Amu into Amulet Sky Heart" he explained "new egg?" "yeah, I don't know why its created" he said unsure "ummm…. Thank's Daichi" I said blushing "no problem" he said slyly. Then, unconsciously I kissed his lips. He stiffened for a bit before started kissing me back. It was just a peck but that's enough to make us blush, _Hard._

Amu POV

I arrive at home then hurriedly go to my room then Miki, Suu, Dia come out from their egg. Ran and Daichi still in their new egg, I knock it and Daichi and Ran come out with blush on their cheek "what were you doing?" I asked suspiciously "nothing" Ran said "okay… then" I wanna take a rest you guys can do whatever you want"

Dia POV

I pull daichi and ran to miki and suu and confront them "now, tell us what happened in your egg!"I said sternly "uhh… nothing" daichi said "yeah right, you two kiss don't you?" miki asked, both of them just blushed. "how-w-w di-" Ran were cut of by me "how did we know?" I complete her question when she want to said anything. I cut her off again "we know it because your lips were swollen and your face is red when you sneak glances to each other lips." "that's just a thankful kiss" Ran denied "yea, what she said." Daichi trailed off. "you maybe get away this time but next time there is no excuse" me, miki, suu said with determine.

(AN : I'll just skip 3 days at kuukai house after all what we'll find in house of raging teenage hormones especially boys room, I wouldn't let Ran go to that beast place. Kuukai : hey! What make you think like that? Me : well you're a teenage boy with hormones in your room obviously will find any X rated movie. Kuukai : *blush*. Me : hmmph… boys. Well let's get back to the stories)

-A week later-

Ran POV 

"ahhh… it so relieving to get out from that mess." Ran happily sighing because the effect of the glue already over and that means she can back to her normal life. But, her other sides felt a pain because she can't everyday see again the man she loves. Wait…loves? Yea that's right I already fall in love with daichi since Dia confront us. And this is last time I will see him again because tomorrow, we already back to our own life. It's time for the sleepover and I'm gonna confess to him.

Normal POV 

"HELP-nya" Yoru shouted to the gang in the middle of their chat "Yoru what happen?" Utau ask in worried "where's ikuto?" she asked again searching her brother. "he….fight-nya….with…. Giant x-egg-nya….on….top….of….tokyo….tower-nya" he said before passed out "YORU" we all screamed in unison. "we must go to Tokyo tower, everyone character transformation, My heart unlock" Amu transform into Amulet Heart, Kuukai-sky jack, Utau-Seraphic charm, Yaya-Dear baby, Kairi-Samurai Soul, Nagihiko-Beat Jumper, Rima-Clown Drop.

"Let's go" Amu shouted

-Skip Time-

"….." the X-egg screaming, it contain hatred, anger, sadness and other terrible feeling. Amu and the other are fightinh with the obstacles that the x-egg made. Yaya and Kairi are fighting the Hatred on the first floor, Nagi and Rima fighting with Anger on the fifth floor, Utau, kuukai, and ikuto are fighting with Sadness on the fourteenth floor.

Utau POV 

_Bang._ Kuukai are hit by Sadness wave and start crying silently and make him weak, Daichi already separated because he can't bear the feeling inside his own bearer and passed out. "nii-chan, lets combine our power" I said "alright" my brother agree then my brother shout "Dumpty key, let us combine our power. Midnight Claw and Butterfly Kiss" the black and midnight blue energy attack the sadness and it was purified. I take a look to Daichi and Kuukai. Suddenly Daichi woke up and shouted Ran name.

Daichi POV

I fluttered my eyes open and see Utau on front of me. I blink three times and hear Ran voices calling me for help and without thinking I shouted her names and flew to the top floor.

Amu POV

"What is it weakness?" I shouted to Dia while she started analyze the weakness, ran already passed out because exhaust and I fight with my Amulet Spade form. "Amu the weakness is true love" Dia shouted. _What the hell? Where is I gonna find true love at a time like this._ I see daichi embrace ran body to awake her and I see their body glowing with pink and green light._ THAT'S IT._

Daichi POV

I opened the door and find Amu fight with Amulet Spade form. Then the most shocking thing I see is Ran lay beneath Amu lifelessly, I flew to her with tear on my eyes. _No no no no, this is can't be happen. My true love._ "Ran, please wake up. If you wake up I wanna to tell you. How much I love you" I wailed. "Really" I think I started to hallucinate because I hear her voice "Daichi, that so sweet" my eyes widened, I look up to her and find my angel "RAN" I crashed my lips to her and start to kiss her passionately. She struggle a bit then start to kiss me back.

Ran POV

We parted from our kiss and I say "I love you too." Then he smile with the most cutest smile I've ever seen. Finally, after long day with that GLUE. I think I must thanked Miki. Then I see Amu with exhaust look to us and she parted apart from Miki.

Normal POV

"Ran, Daichi can you Character Transformation with me?" she asked with exhaust look "sure Amu-chan" Ran said and daichi just nodded. "Character transformation" Amu cried. Ran and Daichi holding hands before entering their new egg together. "Amulet Sky Heart" Amu cried and her Star Rod transform into a Meteor Rod it look like a snowflakes to change the star on the end of the Rod the snowflakes color is pink and the rod color is yellow then she called her ultimate move "Meteor Shower" a meteor shower with bright pink light paralyzed the Giant X- egg "negative heart lock on" a large heart appear on the back of it "UNLOCK HEART" the X-egg purify and it shattered then the pieces of them thanked to Amu. They flew back to it's owner.

_Epilogue_

Daichi and Ran were parted away and they share a passionate kiss and suddenly their friends caught them kissing. Some of them are gagging and some are singing "Sitting on a Tree." But they never finish their song because our hero and heroine nailed them to the ground with a ball.

**THE END**

_**NC : Finally, it finisssssshhhhh… yaaaaayyyyyyy**_

…

_**NC : hello, where did everyone go?**_

…

_**NC : *sobs**commit suicide***_

_**SC girls : NO DON'T**_

_**NC : HA, caught you. I never want to commit suicide and I don't know that I loved so much.**_

_**SC girls : *Chara change**beat NC to bloody pulp***_

_**NC : (XnX)**_

_**SC boys : girls are scary**_

_**SC girls : what was that? *deathly glare***_

_**SC boys : uhh… nothing. *sweat drop***_

_**SC crew : PLEASE REVIEW. NC was begging you**_

_**NC : HEY!**_


End file.
